


Hello Heartache

by LinaBenliven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gift Exchange, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: Lance is used to having nightmares of Shiro vanishing or dying on him. They’ve been happening since the Kerberos failure.What he isn’t used to is waking up from those nightmares and having Shiro there to calm him back down.





	Hello Heartache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drag0nWr1tes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/gifts).



> Written for Bidragonwrites on tumblr for the Langstron Gift Exchange. Hope you like hun.

Lance wasn’t understanding what he was being told by the Galaxy Garrison. He could feel the small purple circle on his wrist still burning with life and energy. A burning beacon proving that Takashi Shirogane was still alive. That he hadn’t crashed and died on Kerberos like he was currently being told.

“But the soulmate mark is still there…it’s not turned white yet.” Lance tries to keep the shock and his desire to shut down out of his voice as he shows his wrist to Commander Iverson. The small circle with three lines and a star inside it was still a deep purple colour. Not the standard white that happened when your soulmate died.

“Cadet, it can take a few weeks, and with the time dilation between us and Kerberos it may take even longer.” Iverson tries to keep his voice quiet, tries to keep his tone calm. Even though he knows how much it must hurt Lance to hear these words. To know that his soulmate was gone. He had gone through it himself, the stark white star still prominent on the back of his hand. “We just thought you should know before we make it public knowledge.” Iverson adds before offering Lance some tissues. “I am very sorry, I know it hurts, we’ve arranged for you to have the have the day off from classes to see a grief counsellor. It will help.”

“Thank you.” Lance hurriedly takes the card that he’s being offered and leaves Iverson’s office without a second thought. He doesn’t want to linger somewhere were all he’ll get are pity looks and forced sympathy.

_He wanted Shiro._

Shiro would be able to comfort him the way he wanted. He would be able to tell him that everything was okay. That Lance hadn’t lost his soulmate. That Shiro was still alive, and still fighting to stay alive. That he wasn’t dead like Iverson was telling him. It couldn’t be true. Shiro was a fighter. He couldn’t be gone just like that.

_It wasn’t fair._

Shiro had promised Lance that he would come home from Kerberos. He had promised him that they would go to the beach one summer. He had promised that they would go for ice cream and watch some trashy romance movies together. They had planned so many things to do when Shiro returned and now he wasn’t going to be able to do any of that.

_It wasn’t fair._

Lance makes it back to his room, deciding to do the only thing he could do while everyone else was at classes. He was going to lay on his bed and sleep till the afternoon. Then meet with the grief counsellor and complain about how unfair it was that his soulmate had died. As well as cry over the fact he just wanted Shiro back.

And with his afternoon planned out; Lance flops onto the lower bunk in his dorm room and curls into the blankets.

 

***

Lance jolts awake as he remembers the feeling of losing Shiro.

Well, _‘losing Shiro’_.

Now awake, he rolls over in his bed on the Castle of Lions and relaxes as Shiro pulls him close against his chest. The cold metal of his Galran prosthetic pressing against Lance’s waist as he looked up at his soulmate’s face. Shiro doesn’t look tired, his stint in the heal pod having helped his body catch up on the sleep that he kept missing, but his face was one of concern.

“You were tossing and turning in your sleep? Are you okay?” Shiro asks as he brushed Lance’s hair out of his eyes. He liked seeing the brunet’s eyes and loved the fact they were the same shade as the ocean Lance loved so much.

“I just… I was remembering when Iverson told me that you’d died on the Kerberos mission. It made me remember just how much I hate the idea of losing you.” Lance admits, his thumb brushing over Shiro’s soulmate mark. A deep blue version of the mark he had. Lance preferred it in purple.

“Do you dream about it often?” He asks, his stormy grey eyes saddening at the fact he feels the need to ask. He hates the fact Lance had to grieve for him once. He hates the fact he had made Lance feel that way and have nightmares about it. That’s not what a good boyfriend does. A good boyfriend would have never put their partner in that position.

“Every time you get injured during a mission.” He finally answers after a few seconds. He’s not ashamed of his answer, he’s just a little embarrassed to admit that those dreams happened so often. That they happened every time Shiro took a hit for one of the Paladins. He didn’t want Shiro to feel guilty.

“Lance…” And from the tone in Shiro’s voice, he did feel guilty.

“I know it’s stupid, you survived a year in space, you can survive a few blasts from a Galra gun.” Lance mumbles it as he hides his face into Shiro’s bare chest, his arms barely wrapping around Shiro’s waist.

“You’re allowed to worry about it Lance. I worry about you getting injured too.” Shiro doesn’t chastise him for worrying. Instead he threads his fingers through Lance’s hair and plays with the short strands. “That year where I was captured, you were what got me through it. The thought of kissing your face again, and watching those trashy movies are what got me through it.” He adds as he leans down to press his lips against the younger man’s. There’s no hesitation in his action. He knows that Lance needed the reassurance and he was more than happy to give him it.

“I love you Shiro.” Lance murmurs once the kiss is broken, a slight flush covering his cheeks as he settles back down to sleep with his head on Shiro’s chest.

“I love you too Lance, and I always will.” Shiro responds as he pulls the quilts back over them both, his arm still protectively around Lance’s waist as his eyes close. “But tomorrow we’re both training, need to make sure that neither of us get too injured on the next mission.” He adds, smiling when he hears Lance’s groan. Despite the many protests he knew Lance would join in.

But as Shiro makes sure Lance’s warm body is pressed against his; he makes the decision to move that training session to the afternoon. They may be fighting a way but they needed time to relax with one another after all.


End file.
